As a woman perspires, the stain from her sweat can cause garment damage. Also, antiperspirant and deodorant stains can damage garments as well. In order to remain presentable, the garment needs to be cleaned after being stained with perspiration or an antiperspirant/deodorant. Cotton shirts and other durable fabrics can be laundered. However, delicate fabrics such as silk dresses and blouses require dry cleaning. Regardless of the manner of cleaning, each time a garment is cleaned, its overall quality deteriorates. Therefore, in order to preserve the quality of ones clothing, the number of times a garment is cleaned should be minimized.
A large percentage of perspiration occurs at the armpit. Devices designed to absorb underarm perspiration are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,707 discloses a dress shield device that is designed to "absorb perspiration and protect garments from deodorant discoloration." The disadvantage of U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,707 resides primarily in the fact that it is a bulky and cumbersome undergarment that is difficult to manufacture and use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,089 discloses another dress shield device for protecting garments from underarm perspiration. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,089 also does not present an adequate solution because its difficult to attach (i.e., requires sewing) to the wearer's bra. It is also bulky and covers areas of the arm that do not need protection (i.e., the top of the shoulder). Also, when the U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,089 device is cleaned, the entire bra must be cleaned as well since they are permanently attached.
What is needed better underarm perspiration shield.